CYBERBULLY CHANNELS ARE CANCER!!!
"CYBERBULLY CHANNELS ARE CANCER!!!" is a song by Czech YouTuber Michal Florian under the Mishovy "Misha" Šílenosti persona. The song is about Misha's hate for American YouTuber Calvin Vail (LeafyIsHere), English YouTuber Niall Comas (Pyrocynical) and American YouTubers Bryan Le (RiceGum) and Daniel Keem (KEEMSTAR, host of DramaAlert). The official music video has over 10 million views as of May 2018 on YouTube. However, the ratings are disabled. Lyrics You are now about to witness the strength of kids knowledge Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer! Leafy is an asshole Leafy is a retard Leafy is an asshole who bullies little kids LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, RiceGum and KEEMSTAR They are all retards Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer! RiceGum is an asshole RiceGum is a retard RiceGum is an asshole who bullies little kids LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, RiceGum and KEEMSTAR They are all retards I am the voice of the children! My name is Misha and I declare war to all cyberbully channels! Stop bullying little kids! These things need to end! You are cancer! Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer cancer cancer cancer Cyberbully channels are cancer! Cancer! cancer cancer cancer cancer Cancer! Cancer! cancer cancer cancer cancer Cancer! Cancer! cancer cancer cancer cancer Cancer! Why It Sucks #Misha interpolated the intro for the classic N.W.A. song "Straight Outta Compton" in a very disrespectful manner. are now about to witness the strength of kids knowledge." #Misha's singing voice is extremely dreadful and really painful to listen to. What's worse is that he calls himself "the voice of the children". #Terrible lyrics that don't explain why LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, RiceGum, and KEEMSTAR are retards and assholes that bully little kids nor providing any information about them. #It's mean-spirited, as it encourages hate upon the four YouTubers mentioned. #We get awful close ups of Misha in the music video. #All this song proves is that Misha is a complete hypocrite and a jealous troll to the four YouTubers presented, as he says he hates people who bully little kids when his attitude towards the YouTubers he talks about is worse than those YouTubers' overall attitude. #Misha obviously does not know what the word cancer or retard means. #On top of that, the way he uses the word is actually extremely offensive to those who do have cancer and any mental illness. #The song is apparently kid-friendly even though the song cannot be viewed with restricted mode due to the use of swearing. #It repeats the word “cancer” over and over again. Redeeming Qualities # The instrumental is actually nice to listen to, but it's still not enough to save the whole song. Music Video CYBERBULLY CHANNELS ARE CANCER!!! (Leafy, Pyrocynical, RiceGum, KeemStar, etc...) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:YouTube Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Misha Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:Annoying Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:2016 Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Pop Songs